Reaction
by Chikyuu-Chan
Summary: "Call me what you will. However, it will probably only make me all the more insistent. After all, I do enjoy it so much when my prisoners bite back" Dialogue only. US/Russia.
1. Nervous Glares

"Tryin' to intimidate me, Commie?"

"_нет, Америки_. Unless it is working?"

"Don't kid yourself. I ain't scared of you."

"Your fearlessness will result in a bad end for you, if you are not careful. _Да_?"

"Would'ya not speak in Russian so close to my ear? It's bad enough I have to listen to it anyways, let alone having you breathing your gross language down my neck."

"It amuses me how, even when it comes to your own native tongue, you cannot even think of more intelligent points to make with it. Tell me, Америка_, _is there a reason you couldn't even create your own original language? But, now I think about it, based on how impatient and easily distracted you are…"

"Tch. Why bother makin' up a bunch of crazy ass words when I already speak a language that doesn't make me sound like a moron when I growl and purr them in a weird accent."

"That is what you think of Russian, hm? 'Growl and purr'? Forgive me, but I cannot help but consider that to be quite…suggestive, phrasing."

"You're just a pervert, then. Now get out of my personal space."

"I am rather enjoying seeing the reaction I am receiving from you while in this position. I do not feel at all inclined to move, despite your protests."

"Yeah, well, you seem to find a kind of creepy pleasure from watching people squirm, am I right?"

"_Да_, you are right."

"Well, great. You've made me uncomfortable enough already, so I guess you can let go now."

"I am hardly satisfied with merely this. If, I am completely honest, I cannot get enough of watching as your adorable face twist into that of a nervous glare, all because of my doing."

"Jesus Christ-! You're sick in the head! Get the hell off!"

"нет. Quieten down for once. Even if it if something like this is difficult for a talkative oaf such as yourself."

"Are you trying to seduce me? Because talkin' like that ain't gonna get me to do squat."

"Always with the assumptions…You see, though I find you to be rather…intriguing… нет, not just that…entertaining…watching you write at my very presence, seeing how awkward you become…it's charming. And it kills time, too."

"Quit talkin' about me like I'm some kind of toy."

"Oh, but you are my toy, _дорогой_~!"

"Don't."

"Mm?"

"Don't say _that_ word in _that_ way."

"Oh? What…? **_Дорогой_**…~?"

"Tch."

"…Oh…! This is relating back to what you were nattering on about earlier, was it not? "Growling" and "purring" my words in "That weird accent"?"

"…"

"…Well. Well. That certainly sparked a reaction from you, no? How unexpected…!"

"…God dammit-! Don't look so pleased with yourself. I hate your language and everything that you stand for."

"And yet, _дорогой_, why is your face so red?"

"…Sunburn."

"The weather in Moscow doesn't exactly offer enough sunlight to even glow through the thick cloud during its many snow storms. I'm sure that it is something else that is causing your cheeks to be so full of colour."

"You're wrong."

"Oh? I think I know my own weather well enough. Although, do continue."

"Tch. Whatever, you commie bastard. Just quit talking in that filthy language. No, better yet, get off, get some of your commie bastard friends to build another fucking satellite with a stupid commie bastard name and shoot yourself into space for the rest of your days. Maybe, finally, I can get far enough away from you at that point, enough that I don't have to even consider the fact that, somewhere, on this planet Earth, far east of me, taking up most of that space on that continent, existing."

"…"

"Heh. Stunned you into silence have I- WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Dear _Америка_, did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"Yes, actually. It wasn't meant to be funny, though."

"But it was the sheer speed at which you delivered it. Very quick for you, _Да_?"

"Do I have to push you off me?"

"Do you have the strength? I am, after all, quite strong, myself."

"I have a cell phone on me. I'll call for backup. The rest of the world know how much of a pain in my ass you can be."

"I doubt anyone would arrive to your aid. It may have escaped your notice, but people do actually grow tired of your antics at times. Enough to…simply ignore any cries for help. They may perceive it as attention seeking."

"Isn't that what this is? Attention seeking? Acting in a certain way to see my reaction to it?"

"…"

"No? Am I wrong?"

"Well…in a sense. For you see, I do, happen to enjoy your attention, especially, Америка."

"Hm. Really? Why is that?"

"Well…I would have thought you would have already gotten the hint from what I said earlier. But…if I must repeat myself… **_дорогой_**, I shall. I find you to be rather intriguing."

"But you also said you find me 'entertaining'."

"_Да_."

"You were makin' fun of me when you said that, though."

"_Да_."

"Will you just say what you're trying to fucking say?"

"_Да_. Fine."

"Well? Go on th-!"

"…"

"…"

"Does that suffice?"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST KIS-! Stop. Fucking. SMILING."

"But I cannot help but feel gleeful at your reaction. You are exceedingly red again."

"Goddamn nonexistent Moscow sun does that to you."


	2. Angry Stammers

"Get off…"

"You don't sound like you want to protest against this all that much…"

"A-ah…! No…stop…!"

"_молчание_…"

"Mm-! Get your filthy commie lips off m-! Mmph!"

"_Нет_. I said, _молчание_. Silence, you silly child."

"Too bad I don't speak goddamn Rus-! Aah! S-stop…! Nn…-!"

"Do I have to force you to shut up?"

"Fuck you…"

"If you ask nicely."

"Fuck off! Stop-! Goddamn…c-commie…bastar-! A-ah…! Stop…touching me there…"

"Hehe~! Do you not enjoy it, though?"

"Shut up…!"

"You didn't deny it…~!"

"I would never enjoy it! I-! Aah…!"

"…"

"No…! A-AH! You BASTARD! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"да, most probably. At least all your little friends will know what you did at the weekend without them having to ask!~"

"You're a twisted son of a bitch."

"Call me what you will. However, it will probably only make me all the more insistent. After all, I do enjoy it so much when my prisoners bite back."

"Bite back, huh?"

"_A-ah_!"

"How'd you like that, huh?"

"_Господи _...!"

"It bled and everything! Haha! Take that!"

"Again…! Do it again for me…?"

"…what."

"Bite me, make it bleed…!"

"What? You masochist!"

"Did you not expect me to be? Why did you bite me in the first place if not to make me feel good?"

"For god's sake! I did it to prove a point! I didn't think it'd fucking turn you on!"

"Too bad."

"S-stop! Get your hand outta-! N-nn! Ah! S-stop…!"

"You really repeat yourself a lot."

"I'm trying to get the point across that I want you to get the fuck off!"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Stop…get your hand off my…s-stop...g-god…ohh…!"

"Hm~?"

"Tch…! Let go o-of…!"

"If you complete your sentence I shall."

"I-I- F-fuck…!"

"Yes…?~"

"H-how can I…you're…y-ou're! O-oh, G-god! Go…go faster…!"

"…_Ahuhu?~_ That last part? What was that last part…?"

"Go. Fucking.** Faster**. Dammit! If you're gonna fucking do it at least do it fucking faster!"

"So rude. Alright, I will oblige."

"G-good."

"Beg me."

"Beg…? BEG you?"

"Yes. Beg me."

"...P-please…?"

"_Нет_. Russian."

"…what."

"Beg me. In Russian. You know how to ask"

"…I will never fucking beg you in that goddamn filth you call a language! You son of a bitch!"

"Well. Alright. You can tend to that raging hard on by yourself then."

"…W-wait…!"

"Mm?"

"…"

"Yes, _Америка_?"

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"…fuck… **_Пожалуйста_**…?"

"…Very good!~ Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I hope you die and go to hell. At least it'd be warm down there unlike your barren wasteland that is your home coun-! A-ah!"

"For once in your life, _Америка_, shut your mouth and just let me do this."

"I hate you."

"_Я тоже тебя люблю_!~"

"Mother fucker…"

"Actually, it's Mother Russia. But you seem to be hinting at something there, _да_?"

"Seriously. Hell. Get going."


	3. Panicked Denial

"водка."

"Vad-keh."

"водка."

"Vod-keh."

"No, it is not pronounced like that."

"I don't see the difference!"

"Put more emphasis on the "ka", at the end."

"Vod-keh."

"That is no different!"

"I don't get what your problem is! It sounds right to me!"

"Morning chaps, what's the problem here then?"

"Hey England."

"Америка is having trouble pronouncin-k the simplest of words."

"I am aware of that fault of his, I assure you. He has warped my language so very much that people consider American English and my English to be two different tongues."

"That ain't true!"

"'Ain't'?"

"Shut up."

"He is having trouble pronouncing водка."

"Vod-keh. See, England, sounds the same right?"

"Vod-kah?"

"Not you as well, Англия!"

"It is the accent I suspect."

"Yeah, like how you commies are always "pronouncin-k" ya "Gs" like "Ks", and ya "Ws" like "Vs"."

"Very v-ell, you have made your point. I will be droppin-k this topic."

"Haha! You just did it again!"

"Alfred, don't laugh at other people's dialect."

"Why not, Arthur? It's hilarious!"

"I could say a lot about your accent, you yank."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Bonjour, mes amis~!"

"Oh god, you. Go away."

"Hmph. What a rude greeting from you, _Angleterre_. Are you not happy to see moi?"

"Not in the least. Now get lost before I make you get lost!"

"There they go again…"

"Those two sure are lively when they get into rows like that. A little bit like us two, right~?"

"You say that in such a creepy way…"

"That is your imagination."

"Oh, really now?"

"Ni hao."

"Hey China…what's that clinging to you?"

"That would be Korea, aru. I tried to give him the cold shoulder to see if he would leave me alone, aru. And now he's just gotten ten times worse."

"You didn't acknowledge me before, Aniki! Why won't you even act like I exist anymore?"

"Okay! I'll stop! Just get the hell off, aru!"

"Hey! Hong Kong's here! Come here, HK! Let me claim your breasts!~"

"Well, that got rid of him. I really admire Hong Kong's patience when dealing with that boy, aru."

"Which is strange, since he was raised by one of Earth's most _im_patient men."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU FROG!" 

"Mon dieu, my eye!"

"Well, I'm bored of watching them try to kill each other for the millionth time. I'm gonna go see how Japan is."

"You're leaving, Америка? Aren't you comfortable next to me?"

"Where is your hand…-? Aah! No way am I staying here!"

"Oh, but, Alfred…"

"Nii-san…"

"B-B-Belarus! I-!"

"Have fun you two!~"

"Wait! Alfre-! Ah! Belarus! No! Let go! GO HOME!"

"Kiku!~"

"Ah, America-san."

"Pff—How many times? Call me Alfred!"

"Alfred-san."

"Uh, no honophic, it's fine."

"My apologises. Alfred."

"There we are!~ How are ya, anyway?"

"I am well…and yourself?"

"So-so. I've been dealing with…problems."

"Russia?"

"Huh? What makes you say-?"

"You looked over at him when you said "problems". If he is causing you any form of distress…"

"No! No! Don't worry about me, dude! It's fine."

"If you insist…"

"Ve! Japan! America! Ciao!"

"Hello…"

"Oh, hey Italy. Hey Romano."

"Hmph."

"Something up with him?"

"No, no. Big brother is always at least a bit crabby, right? Does he need a hug?"

"Don't touch me, idiot!"

"Ve…how sad. Poor Romano. Hey, I know! Spain! SPAIN!"

"Don't call that churro over, dammit!"

"Hola~! Italy! You look so cute today!"

"Grazie! Romano needs a hug!"

"Oh, sure! Come here Romano!~"

"Don't touch me! Get away, you pervert!"

"Haha, come on Romano, a hug will make you feel better!"

"No, a large bat wi—AAH! IT'S FRANCE!"

"Salut?"

"SAVE ME, TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Haha, Hola amigo…what happened to your eye?"

"Angletere. He is just showing his affections, I am sure. And bonjour, Romano, Italy~!"

"Hello, brother France!"

"Damn frog…"

"Why must you all be so rude to moi? This makes Big Brother sad…Ah, hello Japan, I didn't spot you there."

"Hello France-san…you really should see someone about that eye…"

"Non, non, it will keep for the meeting. And it will show evidence of just how much of a punk that Angletere is!~"

"What was that, you wine bastard?"

"Ahaha…Well, maybe checking out my eye wouldn't be such a bad-"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'E GOING?"

"Ah!"

"Jeez, I wish they'd lay off each other for five minutes…"

"Ah, they've been like this as long as I have known them, amigo. It's what they do."

"Yeah, but do they gotta do it so loud and violently?"

"Ve, maybe France could borrow one of my white flags…"

"Italy, what have I said about those?"

"Ah! Germany! You're here! Ciao!"

"Why are you here, you potato bastards?"

"What do you mean? It is just—"

"HEY WEST. WHY WASN'T I INVITED?"

"Oh gott. Bruder! I told you. You can't come here because you are not a country!"

"Well that's rude. The awesome me should be allowed to go wherever he pleases."

"You do that anyway."

"Hell yeah I do. And how's Italy, tod-?"

"Don't even think about touching my little brother you son of a bitch!"

"Pfft—lay off, I was just saying hi."

"Lovi!~ Do you need another Spain Hug to cheer you up?"

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE A ROTTON TOMATO."

"Haha! So poetic!~"

"Dammit!"

"I'm so bored, and the meeting hasn't even started, and I know that will bore me to the brink of a very dull death already."

"I think everyone is nearly here, America-san."

"Call me Alfred!"

"_Privyet_, Alfred."

"Not you. You don't have permission, Commie."

"I was not aware of this name law, for lack of a better term."

"Call me America or nothin', Russia."

"Америка."

"You just pronounce it that way to bug me, I bet."

"Oh, don't assume things. Maybe it is merely my accent. Tell me, have you learnt to pronounce водка, yet?"

"Don't start that up again!"

"Alright everyone, take your seats! The meeting is about to start!"

"Finally! Alright Japan, see ya later. Wanna grab a bite to eat somewhere after? Catch up?"

"Certainly. I will see you then Ame—Alfred."

"Great, you're gettin' the hang of it already! Okay…let's go sit down."

"You seem very close with him, Alfred."

"America. And who? Japan? …Yeah, I guess we are. Why?"

"How close?"

"What's your deal? Why so nosy all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious. And you are hiding your mark."

"Of course I am, you bastard. Like I was gonna show that thing off."

"But maybe then everyone would be smart enough not to approach you with any…_intent_, if they know to whom you belong~!"

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. I do not belong to you, I am not your property and we don't have anything other than a relationship built upon a grudge from the Cold War and the fact that our bosses are trying their best to improve relations, so we have to at least attempt to pretend that we are getting along. Personally, I loathe you and everything that you stand for."

"Mm? Really? If that is the case, why were you so willing to let me touch you that night, hm?"

"Willing? You pinned me to the wall and forced your hand-!"

"Is there a problem, you two?"

"Uh."

"My apologises. Америка and I are just having a little…lovers spat, is it called?"

"W-?"

"L-lovers…?"

"Are they…?"

"Together?"

"Oh my!"

"Wait! Wait! Don't listen to him! He's lying!"

"No need to be shy, sweetheart!~. By the way, I find it so cute that you are copying me by wearing a scarf around your neck too!~"

"Shut up! I'm not wearing it to match you! I'm takin' it off, anyways…!"

"…Is that…a…?"

"Oh god, it's huge!"

"Shit…um…"

"Alfred…"

"England, it's not what you think…!"

"It's pretty obvious to everyone here that it is, in fact, what I think."

"It's not! He-! We-!"

"Where are you going, Америка? The meeting has just started!~"

"…"

"It is so sweet, how shy he is. About _us_."

"Everyone, please settle down! We are still in a meeting, here."

"…"

"Well, what an interesting development, hm, Angletere?"

"…Yes. For once there, France, I have to agree…"


End file.
